


Wild Summer

by the_vorpal_one



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, And doesn't like kids, Daichi's aunt runs a summer camp for kids, F/F, Hinata is an over excited dork, Kageyama likes boats, M/M, Summer Camp AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_vorpal_one/pseuds/the_vorpal_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boats, kids and Hinata - Kageyama knew it was going to be one wild summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

****

“So you applied because you needed a summer job, hm?”

 Kageyama pulled his collar away from his neck as he nodded, trying to let some air in. The sun was high in the sky outside, and the woman had left her window open – it was sweltering hot. “Well, your skillset certainly was impressive,” she was saying. “And you did come well recommended!”

Kageyama tried to dredge up what looked like a smile and failed. The woman paid him no heed. She grinned. “I’ll let the boys show you around, then,” she said. “They should be outside, so just tell Daichi I want him to give you the grand tour.” Kageyama started towards his bags, but she waved a hand airily. “Oh, leave them there,” she said. “I’ll get someone to take them to your room. You should get a chance to look around while it’s still light out. Go on!”

Outside, the sun was blinding – he raised a hand, shielding his eyes, squinting around for the _boys_ she’d mentioned. There were two standing a few feet away from him and he walked up to them, raising his eyebrows at one. He had silvery hair and a mole under one of his eyes.

“Are you Daichi?” he asked, praying that he wasn’t talking to someone who wasn’t.

“That’d be me,” said the other, the one with dark hair and a stocky stature, laughing a little.

“ _I’m_ Suga,” the boy he’d mistaken for Daichi said with a kind smile. “You’re the new recruit, right?”

“He is,” Daichi nudged Suga. “My aunt said he’d be coming in today, remember? He’s the only one who applied.”  
_  
I’m standing right here._

Kageyama didn’t say that, though. He nodded. “I’m supposed to be getting some sort of grand tour—?” he said quietly. Suga looked excited. “Oh, yeah! It’s been ages since we gave someone the tour, right, Daichi?”

Daichi nodded. As they walked, he prodded Kageyama with all sorts of questions, with Suga making the occasional remark.

“How old are you?”

“Nineteen.”

 “Why’d you apply here, though?”

“I needed a summer job.”

“Do you like kids?”

The question startled Kageyama, but he managed to put together a reply. He plastered a fake smile on his face. “I love children.”

Daichi gave him a questioning look. “Do you really?”

Kageyama dropped the act. “No, I hate them. I can’t believe I used to be one myself, actually.”

Daichi and Suga looked taken aback. Their eyes wide, they stared at him, then glanced at each other, and burst into laughter.

“I didn’t expect you to be that honest!” Daichi said, wiping tears of laughter away as Kageyama raised an eyebrow at the two. “Most people aren’t.”

“The kids don’t arrive until tomorrow,” Suga gave Kageyama a playful nudge, amused. “So you’ll have a day of respite, at least.”

“Yeah, well,” Kageyama said, looking away, embarrassed.

“Why’re you _here_ if you don’t like kids, though?” This question came from Suga, and it was even more surprising than the last.

“Uh, I heard there’s a lake,” Kageyama said immediately. Daichi chuckled. “I knew you’d say that.”

Suga looked confused. “You did?”

Daichi smiled. “He knows how to sail,” he said. “It was on his resume. My aunt wouldn’t shut up about it last night at dinner.”

“You do?” Suga asked, delighted. “That’s amazing! None of us know how, so we haven’t taken out the boats _ever!_ The kids would love it! There’s the island, too, and we could get out there on one, couldn’t we?”

“The island?” Kageyama asked. “You can see it for yourself, actually, we’re here,” Daichi began, abruptly cutting away from the well-worn path they were now walking on and stepping through the trees at the side, with Suga following close behind. He stepped after them, wondering what the lake would be like. When they stepped back out into the sunlight, he saw it – the huge lake unfolded in front of them, a shimmering map of blues and greens. Birds turned lazy arcs over the water, swooping low enough to skim the water with the tips of their wings. The water lapped gently at the sides, and he stopped, wanting to do nothing but stand there and listen.

Suga grinned widely. “Nice, right? It takes my breath away, too. Just gets prettier every year, doesn’t it, Daichi?”

Daichi nodded absently. He seemed to be looking around, searching for something. Kageyama turned to Suga. “‘Every year?’ How long have you been working here?”

“Every summer for the last three years.” Suga looked like he was miles away, lost in fond memories, a small smile on his face. “What’s wrong, Daichi?”

Daichi was frowning. “Oikawa and Iwaizumi were supposed to be here, clearing away the brambles for a path down to the lake. I told them to do it today—”

“We _did,_ ” someone said from behind them. “You’re standing on it.”

Kageyama turned around. Standing in front of him were two men. The shorter one had dark, spiked-up hair and had a serious expression on his face. He was wearing mud-stained overalls, fraying at the edges with brambles caught onto them. “ _We_ did not,” he said, punching the other one in the side. “ _I_ did all the work. _You_ stood there and complained about the brambles and your hair.”

“Mean!” the taller one exclaimed immediately, rubbing at his side, a distraught expression on his face. _He_ didn’t look like he’d been working all morning at all, unlike the other man. On the contrary, he looked like he’d come straight out the pages of a magazine. He had dark, wavy chocolate brown hair that looked effortlessly styled, and wide brown eyes. “You’re _mean,_ Iwa-chan! I did help in the beginning, until they got into my hair! And anyway, you’re supposed to be _considerate_ about your boyfriend’s hair, you know—”

“Shut up.”

“That’s enough, you two,” Daichi said. “This is Kageyama Tobio, he’s the newbie, he doesn’t like children, you get the idea. Introduce yourselves.” Kageyama stared at him, wondering what was up with _that_ spiel.

“So _you’re_ the one we’re doing all this for,” the taller one said, giving Kageyama a distrustful glance.

“I said _shut up_ , asshole. Again, _you_ didn’t do anything,” the other said. He held out his hand, and Kageyama shook it. “I’m Iwaizumi. This idiot’s Oikawa.”

Oikawa ignored him. “And he doesn’t like children, too! _Heathen!_ ” he hissed dramatically, bringing his hand to his chest.

“Ignore him,” Iwaizumi told Kageyama, rolling his eyes. “He’s a drama student.”

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined. “Take my side!”

“No. Screw you.”

They continued bickering and Suga motioned for Daichi and Kageyama to come with him, leaving the couple to it. Kageyama looked out over the water again as he followed them around the edge of the lake. It was calming. Suddenly, he noticed something – a low but large wooden building in the distance, right at the edge of the backwater. It looked run-down – creepers were growing up the walls, he could see moss on the lower wooden panels, and several shingles on the roof had fallen in. “Is that…?” he wondered out loud.

“The boathouse? Yeah,” Daichi said. “The boats are all in there. Nobody’s gone in there for years, though, so your first job’s going to be cleaning it out. Making it fit for human use and all that.”

Kageyama nodded in response. Suga thought for a moment. “Well, s’pose we’ve got to show you the cabins now.”

The path to the cabins, Kageyama soon came to understand, was just behind the boathouse. It was more beaten down than the ground they’d been walking on before – he could make out several footsteps going in both directions. They walked along it into a clearing, around which four two-storeyed cabins and one large building were situated. The wooden cabins were painted white, although the colour was fading.

“Six kids and two cabin supervisors to a cabin,” Daichi said. “Each cabin has four rooms, so that’s two kids to each room. The supervisors share one.”

Kageyama nodded again, slower this time. Okay. He could manage that, as long as his roommate wasn’t someone annoying.

“You’ll be in Cabin Four, down at the end over there,” Suga said, pointing.

“What’s that?” Kageyama asked, pointing at the odd building that he was fairly sure _wasn’t_ a cabin.

“That?” Daichi muttered, unsure. “We don’t really call it anything, but, ah… the ground floor’s the caff, where we eat, the second’s sort of a staff relaxation area, and the third’s got more rooms. We stay there, too,” he said, gesturing at himself and Suga.

“Oh.”

They walked up to Cabin Four and onto the small wooden porch. There was a sign next to the screen door. Kageyama paused to read it as Suga pushed the door open.

**CABIN SUPERVISORS**

Hinata Shōyō

 

There was a blank space below the first name. “That’s where your name goes,” Daichi grinned, guessing Kageyama’s thoughts. “We’ll put it up tonight.”

He followed them through the door and up the stairs. The cabin was simple, but it was nice – it looked cosy. Suga and Daichi walked into one of the rooms, murmuring about something, and Kageyama peered through the doorway of another.

_What the…?_

Lying sprawled on one of the beds was a boy. He was small and had messy, orange hair. He was facing away from the door, so Kageyama stared, safe in the knowledge that he couldn’t be seen. The boy was tapping away at his phone, completely absorbed in what he was doing.

Kageyama crept backwards and across the hallway, into the other room where Daichi and Suga were. They saw the expression on his face and followed him out to the other room. He pointed in at the boy on the bed. They looked at him expectantly.

“Uh,” he said loudly. “I thought the kids didn’t arrive until tomorrow, so what’s that one doing here?”

Daichi and Suga looked at each other and burst into laughter. At the same time, the boy sprung off the bed, turning around to glare at them.

“Hey! I’m not a kid, I’m a fully-functional adult, who – who said that!”

“That’s,” Suga said, trying to regulate his breathing. “Not a kid – that’s—” he doubled over laughing.

“That’s the other cabin supervisor, Hinata,” Daichi finished for him. “And he’s the same age as you.”

“Oh,” Kageyama said as realization slowly dawned on him. “Sorry, you don’t _look_ like you’re nineteen,” he said, turning to face Hinata. The shorter boy held up his fists. “Are you trying to fight? Is that it?”

“What? No!”

“So how old do I _actually_ look?”

“About twelve.”

“ _Oi!_ ”

Suga finally calmed down, a huge smile on his face. “Relax, Hinata. It was an honest mistake. This is Kageyama, the new recruit and _your_ new roommate.”

Kageyama wandered to the open window, losing interest in the conversation. It was still hot out, but it wasn’t so bad up here. There was a gentle breeze blowing now. _Hey, I can see the lake from up here!_

And he could – the view from the window was of the top of the boathouse and the lake beyond. He could also see the small island Suga had mentioned now – it was on the far side of the lake, and looked like it could only be reached by boat.

“So he’s the one who knows how to sail?” Hinata was asking behind him. “Is he?”

“Yep!”

Kageyama turned around. Hinata was staring at him, all his anger gone – instead, he had an expression of pure delight on his face. “Will you take me?”

Kageyama frowned, perplexed. “What?”

“Out onto the lake!” Hinata said earnestly. “I wanted to do it last summer, but there wasn’t anybody who knew how to sail, but now _you’re_ here! So will you?”

Kageyama shrugged. “If you want.”

Daichi crossed his arms. “You two have your work cut out for you, though,” he said firmly. “You’ve got to clean out the boathouse—”

“No problem!” Hinata said cheerfully, giving him the thumbs-up. “We’ll go look right now and start tomorrow! Come on!” He grabbed Kageyama’s hand and pulled him out the room and down the stairs, excited. “ _Hey—_ ” Kageyama tried to protest, but Hinata seemed to be dead set on getting it done. He tried looking back at Suga for help as Hinata led him out the front door, but before he could, Hinata had shut it and was pulling him down the path to the boathouse.

“Quit it!” Kageyama hissed, yanking his aching hand back. Hinata stopped, looking apologetic. “Sorry, I got a bit too excited. It’s just – I’ve been waiting so long!”

“Okay,” Kageyama said. _That,_ at least, was understandable – he was just as excited to get on to the lake.

They stood there in a moment of silent understanding, and then looked up at the boathouse. It was falling apart – even from just a few feet away, it was so overgrown with creepers and moss that it just looked like a giant wall of greenery. “The entrance should be back there somewhere…” Hinata trailed off unsurely, pointing at the back.

“Mm.”

Hinata squared his shoulders and waded into the deep foliage. Kageyama followed close behind, his trainers squelching in the damp soil below. He didn’t mind, though. He treaded carefully, not wanting to fall over and end up with a face full of mud, when suddenly, Hinata missed a step and slipped backwards. Kageyama reached out and held him by the shoulders, steadying him upright. “Be careful,” he muttered. Hinata nodded, and Kageyama noticed that his next steps were more cautious, more deliberate.

Hinata found the stairs leading up to the small door and helped Kageyama up, grabbing onto the railing. He walked up to the door and tried to push it open to no avail. He looked back at Kageyama. “I can’t get it open,” he said. “I think the wood’s rotting or something—”

“Stand aside,” Kageyama interrupted. Hinata stepped to the side, curious. Kageyama lifted his foot and kicked the door in. Gingerly, he put his arm through the jagged hole he’d created, and pulled a plank out. “Help me take the door apart,” he told Hinata. “Careful, though. The plank edges are jagged. Don’t get yourself cut.”

Hinata walked over and stood beside him, helping him pull the planks out one by one. They worked in silence until it was done, and there was an untidy pile of broken planks beside them. “I’ll go in first, then,” Kageyama said, peering into the gloom. Hinata nodded. Kageyama stooped and stepped into the boathouse, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. When they did, he saw he was standing on a narrow wooden ledge that led around the sides. He peered into the murky water. He’d been expecting it to smell, given that this place was shut up, but there were no signs that it was stagnant. He walked along the ledge, one hand on the wall to keep himself steady, looking at the boats.

They weren’t, he noticed, in bad shape at all – although they’d have to do a _lot_ of cleaning and repair the sail of the catboat in the corner – the rowboats were in extremely good condition for boats that hadn’t been taken out in years.

“It’s steady, come on in,” he called out, not looking at the doorway.

Hinata flew in and fell headfirst into the water with a loud _splash._ Kageyama whirled around, startled. Hinata was sitting up in the shallow water, looking in equal parts confused and happy.

“What the hell?” Kageyama broke the silence. “What’re you doing?”

Hinata looked excited. “I didn’t know the backwater led in _here!_ I didn’t know there’d be water!”

Kageyama shook his head and carefully walked over, leaning down to give him a hand. “What did you think a boathouse was, dumbass? Of course there’s water in here! How’re we supposed to get the boats out otherwise?”

Hinata laughed sheepishly as he took Kageyama’s hand and hoisted himself up onto the ledge, dripping water. “Go get dry,” Kageyama said immediately, taking in his drenched hair and clothes.

Hinata shook his head adamantly. “Nuh-uh! I want to look around, and look at the boats, and—”

“Shut up,” Kageyama said. “We’ve got a _lot_ of cleaning to do tomorrow, and I need you in top shape. You’re gonna get sick the way you’re heading, dumbass.”

“Hey! Is _dumbass_ some kind of twisted nickname you have for me now?”

He rolled his eyes, grabbed Hinata by the shoulders and turned him around, propelling him out the door. “I’ll come back in a bit. I just need to look at how much of the far wall we have to clear,” Kageyama said, leaning against the now open doorway. “Don’t come back, you hear me?”

Hinata waved a hand, grinning at him. “Maybe I’ll listen,” he said as he walked to the path that led back to the cabins. Kageyama shook his head as he watched the other boy go.

_What an idiot._

 

 

 


	2. The Rebels at Cabin Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dumbass."  
> "I was wondering when you'd call me that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

****

_So we’ll have to take the far wall down, replace that sail, maybe clear out a path that leads to the entrance too, if we’re going to be taking_ kids _in there…_

Kageyama paused outside the porch of his new cabin when he caught sight of the sign next to the door. It now had his name right below Hinata’s in bold lettering. He traced a finger over the writing, wondering who put it up.

Just then, the door burst open. Hinata was standing in the doorway, panting hard. He looked like he’d gotten dressed in a hurry – his hair was all over the place, and—

“Your shirt’s on backwards,” Kageyama muttered, raising an eyebrow.

“What’re you doing back?” Hinata asked, dismayed. “Let’s go!”

“Where?”

“The _boathouse,_ where else—”

“It’ll still be there tomorrow, idiot.”

Hinata twisted his lip, not liking that. “Well, what do you think?”

Kageyama thought for a moment. “They’re in really good shape,” he said. “The boats, I mean. And the ledges in there are sturdy, so that’s not going to be a problem. We’re going to have to take down the entire front wall, though. It’s supposed to be one huge door, but the wood’s rotted so much on the outside I don’t think we’re going to be able to use it anymore.”

Hinata smiled widely. “So we can take the boats out tomorrow?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “If we can get them clean, _maybe._ ”

“Maybe’s good enough!” Hinata said. “So what’re you going to do now?”

Kageyama frowned. “I don’t know, unpack?”

“Daichi told me to introduce you to everyone, though! They’re all here now—”

“Okay—”

“Great, let’s go!” Hinata said, making to grab Kageyama’s hand, but he held it above the shorter boy’s reach with a smirk. “Maybe you should go put on your shirt right first.”

Hinata grinned sheepishly as he walked back into the cabin. “Yeah, that first.”

Minutes later, Hinata was out again. His shirt was on right this time, and he seemed to have made some attempt at taming his hair – he’d patted it down in some places, although it had next to no effect. Kageyama stifled a laugh. Hinata pouted a little, and then beckoned for him to follow, walking down the stairs and to the tree-lined path to the next cabin. When they rounded a corner, the front of the cabin came into sight, almost identical to their own. Leaning against the side of it were four bored- looking boys. One of them was playing some sort of game on a handheld console, and the second was staring up at the sky. The other two were engaged in conversation.

“Kenma!” Hinata called, waving. The boy looked up from his game then. He had blond hair with black roots starting to grow out, and cat-like, sharp eyes.  “Hey, Shouyou,” he replied, smiling a little.

Hinata looked up at Kageyama. “This is Kenma,” he said with a grin. “And that’s Akaashi,” he continued, pointing at the other boy, who’d stopped staring upwards and was now watching Kageyama with detached interest. Akaashi was taller than Kenma, and he had messy, dark hair. His dark eyes were calculating, and for a moment, Kageyama felt uneasy. Akaashi smiled and held out his hand. Kageyama shook it.

“Tsukishima,” a tall blond said, completely devoid of emotion. The freckled boy next to him gave him a nudge. “Why’re you so cold, Tsukki?” he asked, and smiled at Kageyama. “I’m Yamaguchi.”

“Anyway,” Hinata said, oblivious. “What’re you doing?”

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “We’re supposed to be keeping watch,” he said to Hinata. “ _They’re_ at it again.”

“Really?” Hinata’s eyes widened.

Kenma’s eyes were back on his game. “This is worse than what they did last year, though,” he murmured. “You can go take a look, if you like. They’re behind the cabin.”

Kageyama looked towards the far back end of the cabin, intrigued. He left Hinata to his conversation with Kenma and walked around the back, wondering just what ‘they’ were doing. What he saw there was _probably_ the strangest sight he’d ever seen. Five people were graffitiing the back of the white cabin wall with cans of colourful spray paint, snickering amongst themselves. Every inch of the wall was covered in the paint, a stark contrast against the white base.

One of them turned around and spotted Kageyama. He had round, golden eyes and white-grey streaked hair.  He raised a finger, pointing at Kageyama, and in the shrillest voice he’d ever heard, yelled. “ _INTRUDER!_ ”

The others followed suit.

“Shit!”

“Maybe we can tie him up and leave him upstairs, no one will know—”

“ _No witnesses—_ ”

One of them, a woman with honey-coloured hair and multiple piercings, walked up to Kageyama and poked him in the chest. “You. Are you or are you not a spy for Daichi?”

Kageyama backed up, startled. “Um… no?”

She gave a sigh of relief and turned around. “We’re in the clear, you lot.”

The relief then was almost palpable in the air. “So who’re you?” the woman asked.

“Wait, I know,” a boy with a shaved head said. “I heard Oikawa complaining about him earlier. Kageyama, newbie, hates kids, am I right?”

Kageyama nodded slowly. The woman grinned widely. “Join the club! I can’t stand the little devils myself,” she said, nudging him. “I’m Saeko.”

“Tanaka,” the boy with the shaved head said, throwing aside an empty can of spray paint. “That’s Nishinoya,” he said, motioning towards at a short boy who had wild brown hair with a tiny, bleached tuft at the front.  “Kuroo,”— he pointed at a boy with black hair and sly features, who gave him a lazy smile— “And that’s Bokuto,” he said, pointing at the boy who’d first spotted Kageyama. Bokuto regarded Kageyama with an owlish gaze, eyebrows raised.

Hinata walked around the corner just then, closely followed by the others. “Wow,” Hinata said when he saw their handiwork on the back wall. “Daichi is _actually_ going to kill you.”

“Only if he finds out,” Bokuto said with a wink.

Kageyama stepped closer to look. Among the words he could make out were ‘REBELION’, ‘MUTINY’ and, in strange twists, ‘MELONPAN’ and ‘OWLS RULE SUPREME’, all in different handwriting. There were also miscellaneous drawings scattered here and there, all badly done.

“You’ve misspelt ‘rebellion’, Kuroo,” Tsukishima observed.

“Hey, how’d you know I did that?”

“It’s in your handwriting. You’re an idiot.”

“Ah, but you love me anyway—”

“This is the worst idea you’ve had yet,” Akaashi was chastising Bokuto, who hung his head. “Do you have any idea how much trouble you’re going to get into if you’re found out?”

Hinata shook his head, impressed. “What even is that?” he asked, pointing at the wall. Nishinoya grinned wickedly.

“Battle plan. We’re gonna stage a full-scale rebellion when the kids get here and are all settled in,” he said. “It’s going to be just like last year, but _wilder._ This is going to be so great—”

Hinata burst into laughter. “Daichi will know who was behind it instantly, though,” he said.

Nishinoya shrugged. “It’ll be worth it!”

Hinata smiled, then looked back up at Kageyama. “Let’s go back,” he said, tugging at his sleeve. “Lots more people to meet.”

When they were on the path that lead to Cabin Two, Kageyama raised his eyebrows. “‘Just like last year?’”

Hinata chuckled. “I wasn’t there for much of it because one of the kids locked me in a storage shed, but they held a rebellion last year, too. They had a battle in the woods and everything. The kids had a lot of fun, apparently, but Daichi was ­ _seriously_ mad.”

“Are you joking?”

“No, not even a little.”

Kageyama whistled. “He said this one would be wilder.”

 “I know I shouldn’t be, but I’m actually excited for this year’s,” Hinata said as they approached the next cabin and climbed the front steps. Kageyama leaned against the railing, arms crossed.

“You know, I kind of am, too.”

Hinata smiled at him, raised a hand and knocked on the front door loudly. Minutes later, the door opened, and there stood Oikawa, the boy he’d met just that morning. Oikawa raised his eyebrows at Hinata when he saw Kageyama. “What is it?”

“I’m introducing Kageyama to everyone! Kageyama, this is Oikawa— is Iwaizumi in?” Hinata was standing on the tips of his toes, trying to look past Oikawa into the hallway beyond.

“Oh, yes, I’ve met Tobio-chan,” Oikawa drawled, leaning against the doorframe.

_Tobio-chan…?_

“And Iwa-chan isn’t here, he told me he wanted some time alone and now he’s out again doing god knows what,” Oikawa said crossly. “Honestly, it can’t be that hard to spend time with me, can it?”

Hinata shrugged, uncertain. He turned to Kageyama. “Oikawa and Iwaizumi are the cabin supervisors for Cabin Two.”

Oikawa cut in. “If you see Iwa-chan, tell him I’m really, _really_ mad,” he said, and then shut the door.

Hinata and Kageyama stared at each other for a moment, dumbstruck.

“Well, that was…” Kageyama tried.

“Something,” Hinata finished for him, trying not to laugh. “Well, that’s all for the cabins – Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are the supervisors for Cabin One – so you’ll meet everyone who doesn’t live in the cabins at dinner. D’you want to go down to the lake again?”

Kageyama nodded quickly. “Yeah.”

Down at the lake shore, they met Iwaizumi. He was drenched in sweat and even more mud than when Kageyama had met him that morning. “Hey,” Hinata called, waving, and Iwaizumi waved back.

“I widened the path a little,” Iwaizumi was telling them. “It was mighty difficult, though. Those reeds are growing really deep.”

Hinata gave an impressed whistle. “You should’ve made Oikawa help! He doesn’t know you’re doing _this—_ ”

Iwaizumi looked away. “Yeah, but it’d all get in his hair,” he muttered, turning red.

“He told us to tell you he’s really, _really_ mad,” Hinata said, completely oblivious to the state the other man was in.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “I don’t give a shit,” he said, but as he walked away, Kageyama noticed that there was the smallest grin on his face.

As they walked around the lake, he looked down at Hinata. He was practically skipping, his footsteps light. “Hey,” he warned. “You’re going to fall again and I’m not going to catch you this time, so walk slower, dumbass.”

“ _There_ it is,” Hinata said, pointing a finger at him, accusing. “I was wondering when you were going to call me that. That’s thrice today!”

Kageyama shrugged, and what he said next earned him a playful punch in the ribs.

“It suits you, though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwa-chan is my precious child. 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it!


	3. His Worst Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can't swear around the kids!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

****

The next morning, Kageyama woke up to the sound of excited pacing. “Stop that,” he groaned, trying to burrow under his pillow, throwing another in the general direction of the noise.

“Mmf!” came the muffled response as the pillow hit the offender in the face. “Great, you’re awake!”

Kageyama pushed aside the pillow, cracked open his eyes and gave Hinata a grumpy look. It was still dark. “What time is it?”

“Six in the morning! Let’s—”

Kageyama gave him the most bemused look he could muster. “That’s nice,” he mumbled, turning around to face the wall and closing his eyes, ready to sink into another few hours of dreamless sleep.

“Hey, hey, don’t go back to sleep!”

“Shut up.”

“We’ve got to get started at the boathouse—”

Kageyama sat up in bed and gave Hinata a pointed look. “At six a.m.?”

Hinata shrugged. “The kids arrive at around nine, so we’ve got to get at least a little done before then.”

Fifteen minutes of wrestling with the clothes in Kageyama’s mess of a drawer and tons of internal swearing later, they were outside the boathouse, staring in through the doorway they’d created the day before. “After you,” Kageyama said, pointing at Hinata. “Try _not_ to fall into the water this time, dumbass.”

 Hinata gave him an accusatory glance as if to say _I knew it_ and carefully stepped in. Kageyama followed, and when his eyes adjusted to the gloom, he raised his eyebrows at the large stack of over half a dozen buckets and cleaning supplies in the corner that hadn’t been there the previous day.

“I brought them in here last night,” Hinata said, following his gaze.

“Good thinking, but you should’ve told me, I could’ve helped you bring all of it in,” Kageyama replied, frowning. “There’s a lot.”

“Nah, I can handle stuff like that,” Hinata said, giving him a wide grin at the compliment.

“Still—” Kageyama tried. _Did he really carry all that stuff in here by himself?_

“Never mind that, anyway! You’re the boss, so…” Hinata snapped him a sharp salute. “What do you want me to do first?”

Kageyama dropped the subject reluctantly and pointed at the far end of the cabin. “Our first job’s going to be taking that wall down,” he said, starting along the ledge towards it. He glanced back at Hinata, whose mouth had dropped open. “The entire wall?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama said, stopping short as he reached the end of the ledge. “The whole thing’s supposed to rise, kind of like a garage door, I guess, but the levers are all busted, and besides, it’d probably fall apart six inches up in the air. It’d be a lot safer to just take the whole thing down and leave this side open.”

Hinata nodded, looking up the wall. “The planks look like they’re coming loose already,” he observed. “This’ll be easy!”

Kageyama snorted. “Hardly. They’re a lot heavier than they look.”

Hinata flexed his arms. “And hey, _I’m_ a lot stronger than I look.”

“I’m taking your word for it,” Kageyama warned. “I’ll pull them out, and you’ve got to carry them outside.”

Hinata nodded and gave him another cheerful salute. Kageyama eyed him and turned around, pushing his fingers through a groove in the corner of the first plank and edging it out. It was _heavy –_ he tensed as he handed it back to Hinata. He felt its weight lessen as Hinata caught hold of the other end and let go, his mind already on how he was going to get the next out. Suddenly, he heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him. He whirled around to find Hinata staggering under the weight of the plank, his face red with effort.

“Hinata, you dumbass,” Kageyama said immediately, shaking his head as he took the plank back. “Switch with me.”

“What?” Hinata looked confused.

“You can pull ’em out, and I’ll carry them outside,” he replied. He watched as Hinata carefully stepped around him and took his position at the wall. “Okay.”

They worked like that for the next couple of hours in silence, with Hinata making the occasional joke and Kageyama responding with his standard _shut up, dumbass,_ until finally, they’d cleared the wall.

“Woah, the view’s nice!” Hinata exclaimed, delighted.

“Yeah.”

And it was – the sky was streaked with pinks and oranges, and the clouds hung low. The lake was almost still, save for faint ripples caused by minnows darting about just under the surface. Kageyama stretched and looked down at Hinata. His face and shirt were streaked with sweat, and he looked exhausted.

“Do you want to take a break?”

“No way!” Hinata mustered, shaking his head quickly. “I’m still raring to go—”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “I’ll take one too. D’you think we have anything to drink back at the cabin?”  
  


_~_   
  


“We don’t,” Hinata said moments later, walking out onto the porch. They’d walked back and Hinata had disappeared into the cabin, saying he’d find them _something._ He gave Kageyama an apologetic look. “I’m sorry! I’m not good with keeping the fridge stocked—”

Kageyama shrugged. “It’s okay.”

“But we can go over to Cabin One, Yamaguchi’s good with that stuff, so they’re bound to have something in theirs—”

‘Hmm,” Kageyama said, starting down the steps. Hinata scrambled to catch up and trotted along beside him. When they were only a few yards away, Hinata dashed in front of him, bounding up the front steps of the other cabin, mumbling something about Kageyama having legs that were too long for his own good.

Kageyama rolled his eyes and watched as Hinata knocked on the door. When it opened, two large hands grabbed him by the front and yanked him in. The last thing Kageyama saw was Hinata’s startled expression before the door slammed shut.

“What the hell?” Kageyama hissed. He skipped two steps as he ran up them and onto the porch, banging his fist against the door. “Open up!”

The door opened and one of the boys he’d met the day before – Tanaka – peered out. “Oh, it’s just the newbie,” he said, and opened the door a little wider, allowing Kageyama to slip in. He closed the door behind him, frowning at the group of people sitting cross-legged in a circle on the floor. They were the same people who’d been graffitiing the back of Cabin Three. They were all staring at a large poster they’d placed between them. The boys who’d been watching for Daichi were sitting on the stairs, silent.

“What’s this?” Hinata asked curiously, kneeling down to get a look at it. “We’ve been dividing the campgrounds into areas and listing exactly what’s going to go down in each at any given time of the day,” Bokuto said proudly. Hinata’s eyes widened. “Woah, really? You did this by yourselves?”

“What, you don’t think we’re smart enough?” Nishinoya demanded mock-indignantly. Hinata shook his head quickly. “No, I—”

Tanaka burst into laughter. “He’s got a point.”

“Well, _he_ did all the work,” Kuroo said, turning around and pointing at Tsukishima. “Because I asked him to.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “You’d put yourself down as being in seventeen different places at the same time, idiot. Your math was embarrassing, so I made corrections.” Yamaguchi laughed, and Akaashi cracked a smile.

“You did it because I asked you to,” Kuroo sang, turning back around. Tsukishima turned beet red, and his eyes narrowed. “Say that again and I’ll leave.”

“Ouch,” Kuroo said, teasing. “I wouldn’t want that. It’d physically pain me to see you leave, Tsukki.”

“ _Don’t_ call me that—”

Kageyama glanced at Hinata, who looked up and cleared his throat. “Right. Drinks. Yamaguchi, mind if I get us something to drink from your fridge?”

Yamaguchi grinned. “Help yourselves.”

Hinata walked down the hallway and disappeared into one of the rooms. Minutes later, Kageyama followed. When he walked in, he saw that it was a small, brightly lit kitchenette, and that Hinata had stuck his head into the fridge. “They got anything good?”

“Popsicles, a can of Coke – ooh, dibs! – flavoured… water…?” Hinata recited, his voice muffled. “A bottle of lemon soda, some milk— eugh, _who_ drinks milk?” He popped his head out, waving his Coke can in the air triumphantly. “D’you want the soda?”

“I’ll take the milk,” Kageyama said, leaning back against the counter. Hinata made a face as he handed him the small carton. “Do you like it or something? I don’t, that stuff’s disgusting—”

“ _That_ explains it,” Kageyama mused, taking it. “You probably didn’t drink a whole lot of it growing up, did you?”

“ _Hey!_ ”

Kageyama grinned into his milk and didn’t reply. Hinata pouted, taking another sip of his drink. Kageyama noticed that the noise coming from the hallway had quieted down. Hinata’s phone pinged loudly and he pulled it out of his back pocket, reading through the new text.

“What is it?” Kageyama asked. Hinata gave him a mischievous look. “The kids are here,” he said. “We’re supposed to meet them at the camp entrance.”

Kageyama groaned. “Already?”

Hinata laughed. “Come on,” he said, grabbing Kageyama’s hand and pulling him out the door. “There’s someone I want you to meet.”  
  


_~_   
  


Kageyama had three words to describe what was going on at the camp entrance –  _scenes from hell._ About two dozen kids were standing  around, all looking to be less than ten years old –  _oh, god, it’s so noisy –_ and the other camp staff were mingling with them. Worst of all, they all looked  _happy –_ as if this  _wasn’t_ some sort of nightmare –

_Scenes from hell, alright._

“Hey, it isn’t _that_ bad,” Hinata said, teasing. _Shit, did I say that out loud?_

One of the kids had walked up to them and was tugging on Hinata’s sleeve. She had a cheeky look about her. Hinata smiled, turning around and looking down at her. “Iki, is that you?”

The girl nodded. Hinata’s smile grew wider. “You’ve grown taller!”

Iki giggled and pointed at him. “ _You_ haven’t.”

Hinata’s mouth dropped open. Kageyama burst into laughter and the girl turned her scrutinizing gaze onto him. “Who’re you?” she asked loudly.

“This is Kageyama. He’s new!” Hinata replied. He looked at Kageyama. “She was here last year, too,” he explained. Iki stuck her tongue out at Kageyama, and he scowled.

“Stop that,” Hinata said. “You’re scaring her!”

“ _What?_ ”

“He doesn’t scare me,” Iki added helpfully. “He just has a weird face.”

Hinata laughed. “He does, doesn’t he?”

Kageyama’s scowl grew deeper. “Hinata, you dumb—”

“ _Kageyama!_ ” Hinata cried, giving him a look of mock outrage and covering Iki’s ears. “You can’t _swear_ around the kids!”

Iki looked annoyed at the interruption. She looked up at Kageyama. “You were going to call him a dummy, weren’t you?” she asked.

“Uh,” Kageyama said, looking at Hinata, then back at her and nodding slowly. “Uh, yeah, I was totally going to call him a dummy. Yeah.”

She gave him an approving nod. “It’s okay. I think he’s a bit of a dummy too.” 

 Kageyama watched as Hinata faked a sob and laughed.

_Well, this isn’t so bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gave the kid the first name that popped into my head, so think nothing of that!  
> (Also, Kuroo really needs to work on his flirting)
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it!


End file.
